


Best for Last

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Gift (#2)Time for presents!





	Best for Last

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing drabbles again. It used to be something I adored doing many fandoms ago. Thanks for the opportunity to let me practice my drabble-writing skills. I had a blast.
> 
> I had two ideas for this drabble prompt, so I went ahead and wrote both. Enjoy. :-)
> 
> Thanks to CL for the beta!

The rainbow-patterned scarf seemed never-ending, but Harry eventually found the end. "This is so awesome."

"It will go with everything," Louis pointed out.

"It even matches my mug." Harry picked up the mug in question, pointing to the rainbow on it before taking a sip of cooling tea.

Harry handed Louis a slim box with a blue bow atop it. "Last one. Your turn."

Louis ripped off the bow and opened the box, revealing a 6-inch white stick with a plus sign displayed at one end. He gasped. "Is this…?"

"It is. Due in July."

Louis grinned. "Best. Gift. Ever."


End file.
